


Beyond the Curtains

by nuclear333



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclear333/pseuds/nuclear333
Summary: A post-Homestuck story by Juniper Lalonde H. Written in spite of the Homestuck Epilogues, this project has since been repurposed as a blueprint for another, more ambitious project. This title was also made before the introduction of Beyond Canon. Neither of the nebulous works mentioned here will be acknowledged from here on out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Beyond the Curtains

**Act 1**   
_Long Time Coming_

* * *

Earth C. The result of four separate SBURB/SGRUB sessions colliding in order to create a  
universe that wasn’t doomed to meet its end by a tyrant or a rogue agent or anything of that  
matter. You don’t understand everything that happened that lead to its creation, but you weren’t  
there for most of it. Your name is ROXY LALONDE, and you have a LOT to unpack.

  
After all this time, the new universe has been created. It feels like just yesterday you were back  
at home teasing your friends over the internet. Your mind flickers back to your old home, to the  
empty house, the eerie noises you’d hear at night, the carapacians who kept you company, and  
the calming hum of the PS2 disc reader. Back in the present, you find yourself surrounded by  
friends new and old. Some you’ve known for your entire life and many others you’ve only just  
met. You always pictured victory would just be the four of you (and maybe Jake too), but it’s  
kind of nice to not be as alone as you otherwise would be. You smile at Calliope, one of your  
closest friends who you’re just today meeting in person after all this time. She’s over there  
talking with Jade, but she notices and smiles back at you. Everyone seems so happy, and you  
can’t help but smile alongside them, but something feels missing…

  
Before you can dwell on that thought, you hear John announce that he’s going to open the door  
now. The door, of course, being the one attached to the giant white house signifying your  
collective victory. He slowly turns the handle and upon opening it, you’re stunned with the  
beauty of Earth. Of course, this isn’t the Earth you remember. This is a much more green Earth  
than yours. One that isn’t flooded to shit, for starters. It reminds you of the stunning sights you  
had seen in ancient documentaries and fantasy games like Lord of the Rings and Grand Theft  
Auto V. Green trees and green grass and only small lines and circles of blue water cover the  
ground below. The exit is situated in the sky far above all of this peaceful nature, and before you can take another breath everyone hurries out the door. After everyone leaves, you have a  
moment to reflect on your surroundings. Which feels more real? The lilypad, or the planet you  
saw come into making right in front of your eyes? You don’t have time to think about that,  
because you have the sudden realization that the door might close if you don’t step through fast  
enough. You shove yourself to the other side and the door locks behind you. From this side, you  
can see the door is attached to a black house symbol floating in the sky.

  
You’re the last one out, and before you follow your friends to the ground, you get a sudden urge  
to look for something. Your heart sinks, but you’re not sure why. This is what you’ve always  
wanted, right? The game is over, and you can experience life on a regular Earth. That’s what  
you’ve dreamt of your entire life, but now you’re doubting yourself. You equip the blade you  
used to off the Batterwitch and set off on your instinctual search. Your eyes scan for  
checkerboard patterns, your breath quickens a bit. You notice a tall, boxy building that seems  
like exactly what you’re looking for. It reminds you of home. You spot a balcony to land on, then  
shove your sword into the floor to keep it from falling. Then, you collapse, and for the first time in  
years you have a moment to cry your heart out. As a cool breeze engulfs your body, you get the  
feeling this will be a long eternity.


End file.
